


Friendship

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: I was once asked if I knew what friendship was...[chansoo| friendship]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Friendship

I was once asked if I knew what friendship was and I replied: "Wow ... I never stopped to think about it ..."

So, sitting in front of the TV, watching commercials and waiting for night to fall; I found myself thinking about what friendship is and I thought it is when we have someone on our side, who helps us, who is there to tell us what to do and what not to do as well. Who sincerely criticizes us when we make mistakes and who knows how to praise us in the same way. Who understands that we don't always have all the time in the world to go out or be with that person.

I thought about everything and discovered that these things have a lot to do with our friendship, Kyungsoo. I am cheerful and you are more serious. If I'm sad you cheer me up with your optimism and so we continue, being very different, but completing us. And having your friendship is one of the most important things for me.

Happy Birthday my dear friend.

Don't forget to open this gift, I know you'll love it because it's from your favorite movie.

And no, I will not say what it is.

Try to guess.


End file.
